Transformation
by wherearetherobots
Summary: He died. He fell back into the machine and it took every ounce of his organic nature from him. Bones replaced with metal, nerves turned to wire... His rebirth has been completed.


**Transformation**

The last thing Dr. Nefarious saw was his nemesis, Captain Qwark, who had come too close for comfort. And the last thing he heard was the literal gut-wrenching sound of his bones being crushed into dust. He had fallen into a cluster of machinery that compressed him from head to toe in a matter of a few seconds.

In that few seconds, the mad scientist felt intense agony and saw his whole life flash before his very eyes. The sound of being torn to shreds was slightly blurred by his own screams. In the moments that followed, he drifted in and out of consciousness. Nefarious could neither see, hear, or move. Is this what being dead felt like? No. You can't think when you're dead. Or can you? He had to be dead. Nobody could survive such an ordeal.

Nefarious couldn't tell how much time had passed since the fall. He could very slightly feel gentle vibrations on the floor as if someone was walking near him. Then he noticed, he couldn't actually feel the floor at all. Not its texture, not its temperature, nothing. He had to be dead. He just had to be. And maybe those footsteps were coming from the devil himself, about to take Nefarious back home.

"Sir?" A Familiar voice was heard. Nefarious very faintly heard the voice of his Butler coming from just a few feet in front of him. Finally, he could open his eyes and process the environment around him. Nefarious could tell that he was laying on the floor, yards away from the machinery he fell into. He could now see and hear, but something else was missing.

Nefarious still couldn't physically feel anything as he struggled to stand back up on his feet. He put his hands on his knees to push himself up as he didn't keep his eyes off of Lawrence. His legs were shaking and his head was spinning. The next thing he realized was how much shorter Lawrence seemed to be.

In a state of panic, Nefarious lunged at his butler and choked out, "What happened to me, Lawrence?!" He put his hands on Lawrence's shoulders as his butler flinched. Nefarious quickly stepped back to stare at his own hands. His pale, squishy fingers were replaced with sharp claws. His sight began to glance up and down his limbs and torso to see a completely different body. Nefarious was much taller, and appeared to be made out of metal. Not a single cell of skin to be seen or felt.

The mad scientist then threw his hands up at his face. He couldn't feel the texture but he could make out the shape. The shape of his face seemed to feel like a metallic skull. Nefarious fully realized what had happened to him.

Nefarious didn't know how to react. He felt horrified, yet grateful he didn't die at the hands of Captain Qwark. That idiot almost killed him too easily. Imagine that; finally getting your revenge, only to have a moron in a green spandex suit kill you just by accidentally pushing you off a ledge. But to survive that fall, and come back after being transformed into a much stronger and more terrifying version of yourself; that would be the perfect legacy. The perfect kind of legacy that a mad scientist such as Dr. Nefarious would be more than happy to have.

He shook and let out soft growls and laughter. Nefarious looked back at his clawed hands as his laughter grew louder at the sight of his talons opening and closing. Lawrence found his voice, "Are you alright, Sir?"

"Of course I'm alright." Nefarious responded, rage forming in his voice. "I feel fine… I feel fine!"

It was time for his revenge to commence.

* * *

_Well... this was fun to write. At the time, I wondered to myself how Nefarious reacted after this had happened to him. I thought to myself, "Well THAT was probably horrifying." I was also going through some things and figured writing violence would help me improve my mood. And it did! :D I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry, less violent fics are on their way. _


End file.
